Si no pudiera amar
by Ophelia Wells
Summary: Heredero de una dinastía de odio, maldito seas si te muestras débil, maldito seas si te atreves a amar, maldito y deshonrado seas si te atreves a amarlo a él, me dije.


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SI NO PUDIERA AMAR

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La luz de las esferas me iluminó a través de la ventana, suspiré por enésima vez en una hora, no podía conciliar el sueño una vez más desde que llegamos a la Aldea de los Apaches. Volví la cabeza hacía mis compañeros de cuarto, los dos roncaban como si todo en el mundo estuviera bien, como si no estuviéramos compitiendo en un torneo de shamanes y pudiéramos perder la vida. Los maldije en un susurró y me injurié a mí mismo por lo que sentía. Giré sobre las sabanas procurando darle la espalda, no quería verlo más.

-------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, y siguiendo la rutina que al parecer ya nos establecimos, acudimos al stand de comida de Silver a desayunar, sólo me encuentro con mi equipo pues Yoh y los demás no han llegado; veo a mis compañeros de pelea discutir a causa de un pedazo de filete y los veo exasperado como siempre. Una vez Manta me preguntó porque me quede con ellos sin chistar nada, yo me encogí de hombros y lo ignoré, pero la verdadera razón es que sentía que si me apartaba aún más, el vacío que siempre llevo dentro me devoraría

-ya se les hizo tarde a esos – dijo de pronto Chocolove quien había perdido la contienda por la carne

-porque no vas a buscarlos – le contesté un poco molesto

-tal vez – y sorpresivamente se levantó, sentí que algo estaba tramando, y se alejó rápidamente dejando inclusive su desayuno a media, si algo le está sucediendo. No pude evitarlo e irremediablemente mi vista se perdió en él, en sus ojos negros, su olor me envuelve, huele a fruta, a fruta prohibida

-¿qué tanto me ves? – exclama, reaccioné dándome cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido

-lo tonto que luces – le digo mordazmente y él me mira con enfado, mi sonrisa se ensanchó aún más para hacerlo enojar y ya no me dirige la palabra. Lo prefiero así.

Yoh y compañía llegan al restaurante y se acomodan a nuestro lado, terminamos los alimentos entre bromas de mal gusto de Chocolove, las risas de Yoh, la pelea entre Ryu y Horo Horo y la indiferencia de Fausto

-te ves más serio de lo usual, Len – me dice Yoh pero antes de que conteste, un oráculo virtual comienza a sonar. Es el mío. Chocolove y Horo Horo siguen en lo suyo y me dejan a mí consultarlo, al ver el nombre del equipo no puedo evitar sonreír con sarcasmo

-vayámonos, debemos entrenar para antes de la pelea – me levanté y los otros dos no tuvieron de otra que seguirme casi corriendo

-oye Len¿pues a qué hora es el combate? – reclama Horo Horo alcanzándome de un brazo y evitando que siga mi camino, me aparté groseramente, no quiero que me toque

-cierto chico, a qué hora es – le da la razón Chocolove

-es mañana

-si es así para que quieres que entrenemos desde ahora – me dices con fastidio, parece como si realmente te hubiera molestado que te hubiera apartado de tu comida y la platica

-se nota que no vieron el oráculo

-¿qué quieres decir? – Horo Horo mira el aparato y sus ojos obsidiana se ensancharon, me miró preocupado –estrellas rojas – murmuró como para entender lo que había leído

-¿qué! – por poco y Chocolove nos deja sordos pero su exclamación no es para menos -¿vamos a pelear con Hao? – yo asentí; miré sus rostros cubrirse por una sombra, pues mañana no sólo se define si ganamos o perdemos sino también si vivimos o morimos. En lugar de ir a algún lugar a practicar nuestras dotes shamanes nos dijimos hacía nuestra alcoba para descansar.

Pero antes de que entremos, los detengo pero Chocolove se excusa diciéndome una tontería y se aleja veloz, dejándome como nunca debió, contigo, a solas. Respiró y me miras esperando a que diga algo más la risita tan característica de Yoh me saca de mis pensamientos y hace que giré la vista hacía ellos

-buena suerte Len – me dice Asakura, pienso que es por el combate pero me lanza una sonrisa significativa al igual que Fausto con la mirada

-hay Len, no sabía que jugabas en mi liga – dijo cínicamente Ryu haciendo que me sonrojé involuntariamente. Y luego los tres se pierden de vista

-¿cómo que juegas en su liga? – me pregunta de pronto Horo Horo -¿tiene una liga?

-no se de que habla – te digo para que lo ignores

-¿ibas a decirme algo? – a continuación, te tomó de los hombros mientras una voz interna me regaña, no debería estar haciendo eso, se supone que yo no puedo amar, que no debo ser débil; estoy apunto de soltarte cuando de pronto me abrazas, enmarañando así mis pensamientos

-Len, no te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien – susurras en mi oído y me estremezco, no puedo evitar reír ante la frase que Yoh nos ha metido en la cabeza involuntariamente; siento tu respirar en mi cuello, tus cabellos haciéndome cosquillas en la mejilla, tu calor envolviéndome como un capullo, puedo perder el control de un momento a otro pero eso sería humillante; entonces te apartó bruscamente

-sabes que no me gusta que me toquen

-te mosqueas por nada – das la media vuelta y te metes a la habitación.

-----------------------------------------------------

Al amanecer ya nos encontramos en el restaurante desayunando, me siento muy nervioso pero procuro no demostrarlo. Chocolove no deja de verme mientras come y esa mirada comienza a fastidiarme, de pronto, Horo Horo anuncia que va por más comida y va hacía Silver

-se puede saber qué tanto me ves – pregunté enfadado, ese día era el menos adecuado para hacerme rabiar

-deberías decirle

-¿decirle¿a quién, Yoh ya sabe que nos vamos a enfrentar a Hao – Chocolove suelta la cuchara y se acerca un poco más para que nadie nos escuche, el tono que emplea no es el usual

-no seas tonto mi Len, estoy diciendo que cuando le dirás a Horo Horo que lo amas

-¿amarlo¿yo? – solté una carcajada sonora –los nervios te hacen daño Negro, jamás me enamoraría y mucho menos de él

-niégatelo si así lo prefieres pero no creas que no nos hemos dado cuenta, la forma en que te preocupas por él, en la que le hablas, no se diga como lo miras porque casi te lo comes – tomé mi plato y se lo arrojé para que se callé, luego me di cuenta de mi tonta reacción; lo esquiva y se ríe, a logrado que me ponga completamente sonrojado y eso no me gusta –sólo diré algo más, el combate es a las 3:00, tienes dos horas para decírselo antes de entra con Hao al ring

-tienes mucha confianza en tus habilidades – le digo mordazmente, como lo dice suena como si fuéramos a nuestro funeral, tal vez al suyo pero no al mío

-no es eso, soy realista, el tipo ignorara las reglas si lo que quiere es acabarnos, lo ha demostrado varias veces – se levanta tras ello

-ahora entiendo porque te ibas a cada instante dejándonos solos – me cruzó de brazos y lo miró de soslayo –creías que así le diría cosas que jamás he dicho, y no se diga sentido – Chocolove no me dice nada pero salé. Suspiró confundido¿tan transparente he sido para que se den cuenta?

-¿y Chocolove? – respingó al oír tu voz

-se ha adelantado.

--------------------------------------------------------

Trueno mis dedos uno a uno, Horo Horo esta haciendo un poco de ejercicio, a leguas se nota que esta nervioso. Chocolove no me mira, ni siquiera me habla en estos momentos, se levanta y salé a ver el estadio, al parecer esta lleno; me dio tres horas para ir y confesarme ante el shaman de hielo, cosa que no haría pues sería una profunda humillación. Me pongo en pie

-Len – volteó de inmediato, caminas hacía mi –¿la ropa negra es para la ocasión? – me miró por un instante, es la vieja ropa que usaba cuando estaba en las preliminares pero eso hace que me vuelva a ti, tampoco traes tu traje normal, sólo el short azul y una polera del mismo color

-si, ya preparé también la carroza fúnebre

-no me digas – sigues –¿tu papá te va a usar como zombi? – no puedo evitar reír ante tal comentario; te llevas una mano a tu cabello y te quitas la banda dejando tus cabellos azules despeinados y me la tiendes, sin saber bien a bien que hago la tomó

-¿para qué?

-bueno eres chino no lo sabes pero en Japón es tradición entregar una prenda a la gente para que así te la regrese – te miró sin comprender –me la tienes que devolver después del combate – y entonces halló la respuesta, si te la doy de vuelta eso significará que no me habrá pasado nada después de la pelea.

Silver nos anuncia en ese instante y salimos a la pelea, no se que hacer con la tira así que la doblo y la meto entre mis ropas. Nos detenemos justo frente a Hao, el dueño de Lucifer y Opacho pero bien sabemos que estos dos últimos no mueven un dedo, el hermano de Yoh es quien hace todo el trabajo. La confrontación da inicio y los tres saltamos para darnos espacio. El espíritu de fuego aparece y nos rodea en un circulo. Convocas al hielo y congelas la pista para aplacar las llamas. Bason aparece en mi mano y formo la posesión de segundo grado para lanzarme en contra de él sin contemplación, sin embargo con unos cuantos golpes me lanza al suelo pero eso no me derrotara. Chocolove ha salido a hacerme de segundo, lo esquiva ágilmente con sus poderes e intenta derribarlo pero Hao es muchísimo más fuerte

-que patético – nos dice –que diminutos son – mira despectivo al Negro, me pongo en pie tambaleante, no me había dado cuenta pero mi pierna salió lastimada

-¿estas bien? – estas a mi lado y no se ni como llegaste ahí; Hao se gira y se da cuenta de nuestra presencia; crea una llamarada y nos la lanza encima, te tomé del brazo y te atraje hacía mí con rapidez cubriéndote así con mi cuerpo, los dos salimos volando

-¡hey fogatita! – grita Chocolove llamando su atención y para darnos tiempo; estas en mis brazos, debajo de mi cuerpo, a salvo

-Len¿puedes continuar? – me apartas de tu lado –no tenias que hacer eso

-no tenía pero lo hice

-espera aquí – diriges la vista hacía Chocolove y entonces nos damos cuenta de que se ha estrellado en contra de una pared

-el participante Chocolove esta fuera – anuncia Silver, al parecer esta inconsciente

-Len voy a distraerlo, tú dale el golpe final – corres hacía él convocando a Koloro antes de que yo haga algún movimiento

-al parecer no saben cuando rendirse – dice mordazmente Hao. Tu te enfrentas cara a cara con él. Fuego contra Hielo, todo el mundo sabe que eso nunca resulta bien, trabaron fuerzas pero era obvio que él se imponía a ti. Creé mi espíritu pero luego lo reduje, no sabía con exactitud que hacía pero debía ocurrírseme algo antes de que te lastimara, mis pensamientos se canalizaron en el poder reducido en un espacio, sin fisuras cuando algo hace que casi pierda mi concentración: tus gritos; clamas con dolor pues Hao te ha tomado a ti y te esta cubriendo en fuego, tu cabeza se va de lado y el gemelo de Yoh te deja caer como si fueras nada, para él no lo eres más para mí, significas todo. Silver anuncia tu derrota, quisiera ir hacía ti y asegurarme de que estas vivo pero a la vez no me muevo, tu sacrificio no va a ser en vano

-Hao – grité, corrí y salté con la intención de explotar mi poder espiritual, una de las manos del espíritu de fuego fue a mi encuentro y clavé mi arma en contra de ella. Detonó. Mientras yo caía al suelo supe que fue inútil, aún podía sentir su aura

-el participante Len esta fuera, el ganador es el equipo estrellas rojas – me pongo en pie, estamos vivos y ya es algo que agradecer, llegó a tu lado Horo Horo y me asombra ver que estas consciente y sin embargo no te mueves

-eso fue aburrido – declara una voz a mis espaldas, no tengo que volverme para saber que es Hao, quien baja del hombro de su espíritu y ahora se halla frente a mí -¿qué te pasa Len Tao? – me dice –algo ha corrompido tu fuerza, esperaba un poco más – te mira en el suelo y entonces parece comprender algo –o mejor debería decir: alguien – me pongo en pie, es como si leyera sus pensamientos –aún quiero que te unas a mi pero tan débil no me sirves – crea una esfera –lo mejor será acabar con el problema – te apunta con ella

-no te atrevas – lo amenacé mientras aprieto con una mano mi lanza, no tengo nada de poder pero eso no importa

-¿lo vas a defender?

-si

-que bajo has caído – frunzo el ceño, hasta Hao se ha dado cuenta. Silver se aproxima y nos ordena salir, le lanza una mirada llena de rencor hacía Hao pero yo prefiero aprovechar esa interferencia, me agaché y te ayudé a ponerte de pie, vamos hacía la entrada, Ryu sostiene el cuerpo de Chocolove.

---------------------------------------------------------

Dejamos a Chocolove en la enfermería, nosotros aunque lesionados no necesitamos tanta atención, nos encerramos en la habitación, yo por lo menos no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Me tendí sobre la cama mirando el blanco techo, sobrevivimos, si, pero perdimos nuestros sueños a cambio. El colchón se sume, te has recostado a mi lado

-¿Hao quería que te le unieras? – me preguntas, asentí -¿por qué no lo hiciste?

-¿te gustaría verme de su lado? – niegas –entonces no cuestiones – haces una mueca pero no apartas tu mirada ni te alejas y deberías pues no tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer, tamborileo los dedos en las sabanas y entonces me giré para quedar frente a ti, lo dudo un segundo pero luego te quito un mechón de cabello del rostro, no dices nada y hago el mismo movimiento, cierras los ojos ante el contacto. Ya no puedo refrenarlo más, me aproximo y te abrazo, me di cuenta de que te podía perder en el combate contra Hao, además mi cabeza daba vueltas atosigándome, debía hablar

-te quiero – te digo pero el tono que uso es serio, nuestros rostros están muy cerca

-yo también te quiero – me quedé helado ante tu respuesta¿sería posible? – eres como el hermano que no tuve – quedé en shock ¿hermano¿sólo eso?

-no me entiendes – acunó tu rostro en mis manos y me acerco peligrosamente, llenándome de tu exquisito olor

-¿qué haces? – murmuras asustado

-te amo – suelto tu rostro para atrapar tu cintura y evitar que intentes apartarte, si me vas a rechazar por lo menos voy a cumplir un deseo, saborear tus labios

-¿qué? – exclamas a segundos de la caricia

-no me hagas repetirlo – te beso; apresurado, brusco, desesperado pero al darme cuenta de que no te mueves, de que no correspondes y de que no respiras, te suelto, alejándome sin dejar de mirarte, entonces te pones en pie y sales corriendo de la recámara.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Salí apenas creyendo lo que acababa de pasar, Len me había besado¡por los grandes espíritus, me aleje, tenía que hacerlo, por un segundo me lleve una mano a los labios, seguían tibios

-Horo Horo – me llaman, Yoh y los demás están parados -¿nos acompañas a cenar? – me parece perfecto y accedí de inmediato; fuimos al local de Silver que es de los lugares en los cuales pasamos más tiempo. Ordenamos la cena

-¿te peleaste con Len? – me cuestiona Ryu, lo miré confundido –no te preocupes esas cosas se resuelven

-¿qué? – me pareció que ellos sabían todo -¿ustedes ya sabían?

-es que a Len se le nota mucho – me dice Yoh riendo, pues para que se percibiera tanto yo no me entere hasta hoy

-¿no lo sabías? – dice Ryu aparentemente sorprendido –eso es un problema – los miro a los tres como si todo el tiempo hubieran sido cómplices

-es que es raro – me animé a decirles, sé que me entienden –y yo no, es muy confuso

-hay Horo Horo, no sabes de lo que te vas a perder – me quedé con la boca abierta ante el comentario de Ryu¿cómo podía decirme eso?

-es que no es... normal

-el amor tiene muchas caras – me interrumpió Fausto

-pero no funcionaría nunca, odia que lo toquen – me callé y sin embargo él fue quien me besó

-sabemos que no se llevan siempre bien – me dice Yoh entre sonrisas

-pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo – finaliza Ryu. Ellos no ven que seamos hombres sino que nuestros caracteres son diferentes. Me quedo callado, Silver nos pone los platos enfrente, tomó mi taza de té y la bebo lentamente

-¿sabes? Fue increíble como Len se le opuso a Hao – comenta Yoh como quien no quiere

-si – dice Ryu –levantarse y ponerse frente a él sabiendo que lo puede matar, ese Len es muy valiente

-y tú sabes porque lo hizo – terció Fausto. Él se enfrentó a Hao por mi, esa frase me golpea dura y ya no sé que pensar

-ahora vuelvo.

Regresé a la habitación, y por increíble que parezca, ahí seguía, despatarrado en la cama mirándome sin expresión alguna, así que yo me acercó, me siento en la cama sin saber por donde empezar, qué decirle

-¿qué pasa? – inquieres de pronto

-eso quisiera yo saber – te medio incorporas en tu lecho, quedando a mi altura -¿qué nos pasa?

-ven acá – me ordena de pronto y me la hala con cuidado hacía él, me estrecha contra su pecho pero si con ello pensó que la mente se me iba a despejar, se equivocó enormemente, mis pensamientos se enredaron como una madeja y comenzaban a tensarse en un nudo. Me apretó contra él mientras su aliento me daba en el cuello¿debería intentarlo, él dice que me ama. Me apartoy entonces saca de entre sus ropas mi banda del cabello

-te la devuelvo – la tomé

-esta quemada – y le señaló el punto exacto donde mi adorno tiene una mancha negra –era mi favorita – ruedas los ojos como si no pudieras creer lo que estoy diciendo –me la vas a tener que pagar

-¿a sí?

-si y si yo fuera tu comenzaría de una buena vez – me miras sin comprender y yo lo único que hago es sonreírte; no creo que me pidas ser tu novio y yo mismo no tengo las agallas para decirlo. Pero no te mueves así que yo abró los brazos para recibirte y entonces te acercas, me abrazas un poco posesivamente y luego me besas, fuerte, brusco, desesperado, como tú pero yo logro que suavices el gesto, lanzó mis brazos a tu cuello y luego nos separamos, te miró sonreír como pocas veces haces

-que bueno que no esta Chocolove – y me lanza una mirada que me hace sonrojar a más no poder.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Notas: Bueno esta historia fue la primera que escribí yaoi, hace muchisimo tiempo (hablando así me siento como una anciana), pero es de mis favoritas. La corregí antes de publicarla y me gustó mucho más como quedó el Len Tao que maneje. Esta historia es un One Shot así que no hay continuación, antes la había ahora ya no. Espero les haya gustado y si es así pues haganmelo saber. Todos los personajes de esta serie son propiedad de su creador y la autora los usa sin ningún lucro. _


End file.
